nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Reconstruction Chapter 17
Chapter 17 of Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction aired on October 13, 2008 as the 127th episode overall. Synopsis The chapter began where it left off in Chapter 16, with Washington and Church in the AI storage room, staring at each other silently for a short moment. Meanwhile, Simmons has apparently found the Blue Team's records, but did not have access to delete them. Grif attempts to help, but only manages to annoy Simmons, who seems to be unable to get the message across that he wasn't tapping into a mainframe, which Grif kept insisting hacking or cracking. Grif asks him to explain, thinking he could make an educated suggestion. Simmons, delighted, makes a long speech using many complicated words. Grif tells him to upload a virus into the nonexistent mainframe, resulting in infuriating Simmons even more. In the AI storage room, Church finally speaks, calling Wash an idiot. Church tells him that he couldn't be an AI, since he had memories of his entire life. Wash, expecting skepticism, tells him that those memories did not belong to him, but to the person from whose mind he had been created from. Church, still not believing, says he would rather be a ghost than an AI. Back to the Reds, Simmons has almost entered the records, but was distracted by a blinking light. Grif enters to tell them that he had distracted Caboose by telling him to look out a window. Sarge tells Simmons to turn off the light. Simmons, frustrated from trying to break into the records, tells someone else to do it. Grif does so, and realizes that the light indicated someone trying to call into Command. Grif answers, hearing a distress call from an agent. Grif tells him that no one is available, and to leave a message. The agent becomes angry, insulting Grif. When he finished, he tells him that they "found something under the sand". The agent then says "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow", implying that it is Tucker. A sudden explosion was heard over the frequency, and the channel goes dead. Caboose, also hearing it, moves away from the window. Wash says that he doesn't care whether Church believes it or not, but needs his help to defeat the Meta anyway. Church tells Wash to find Tex, which brings him to confess that Wash didn't trust her, partially because the Director and Councilor favoured her. Church, thinking Wash was jealous, laughs at this. Wash tells him he didn't know a lot about Tex, which took Church by surprise. Trying one last time to convince him to help defeat the Meta, Wash is interrupted by an alarm. Instructing Church to get Epsilon, the two leave the storage room. Caboose asks everyone whether they heard the alarm, and an exasperated Grif tells him that they did. Simmons tells Sarge he didn't set the alarm, meaning that they were discovered. A group of Freelancers storm the room, setting off an explosion. Grif hastily seals the shutters, while Simmons says that he found the information on Blue Team. Sarge tells him to erase it, but Simmons hesitates, saying that there would be no purpose for Red Team without the Blues. Sarge, not listening, deletes their files instantly. Grif suddenly realizes that Caboose has disappeared. Simmons is alarmed, thinking he was deleted with the files. A moment later, Caboose appears, telling them he went to the bathroom, "Church always tells me to go before a big battle". The episode ends with Sarge yelling at them to shut off the alarm. TranscriptRoosterTooths.com Chairman: Dear Director. Fade in to Church and Wash Chairman: It is now clear, that your agency and its primary program "Project Freelancer" have abused the trust and freedoms that the Oversight Sub-committee has provided you. Your abuse of the Alpha A.I. will now become the subject of a criminal investigation. I am sorry Director, but you have seen the end of my patience. Church and Wash look at each other silently before we cut to Simmons typing at Terminal 84-C - Administrator Access Only Sarge: What're you finding out, Simmons? Simmons: Looks like all the Blue records are here, I just don't have the access to delete them. I'm trying to work around that right now. Grif: Ooh, try hacking the mainframe. Simmons: This isn't a mainframe system. Grif: How 'bout cracking it, would cracking it work? Simmons: Grif shut up! Stop making suggestions when you have no idea what you're talking about. Grif: Well, if you want help- Simmons: I don't want help. Grif: Maybe you should explain what's going on, and I could make an educated suggestion. Simmons: Educated? Okay, fine. This computer is a dedicated interface with a highly developed security protocol. The information we are accessing is stored on a separate database with its own dedicated hardware. That system has its own distinct layer of security. From what I can tell, the two systems verify their identities by trading randomly generated two thousand fifty six bit encryption keys. I'm tryin' to spoof one of those keys right now. So, Grif. I'm all ears. Any suggestions? Grif: Oh yeah, I've seen that before. You should try uploading a virus to the mainframe. Simmons: Jesus. Grif: I find viruses that feature a laughing skull tend to work the best. Simmons: Shut the fuck up and let me work! Cut back to Church and Wash Church: You're a fucking idiot. Washington: That's not the reaction I expected. Church: You think I'm a computer program. Washington: Why is that hard to believe? Church: Uh, how 'bout 'cause I'm a person. That I have been my whole life? That I have memories from when I'hm a kid? And I don't remember being a calculator, dude. Washington: A.I. are programs based on an actual human mind. You're bound to have some residual memories. They're just not yours. Church: Oh you're so full o' shit. Washington: And after what you've been through it's not hard to imagine you wouldn't- Church: Oh, st- thi- give me a break dude. Washington: Okay, fine. I guess you being a spirit makes more sense. Church: Fuck yeah it does it's way less geeky asshole. Washington: A spirit. Church: Yeah. That's right. Washington: A ghost! Church: Boo, mother fucker. Back to the Reds Sarge: Simmons, how's your progress? Simmons: Good, I'm almost in. This blinking light is really distracting me though. Sarge: What is it? Grif: Hey guys, I told Caboose to watch out the windows in the next room. That should give us some relief. Sarge: Good. Simmons, if that light bothers you so much, just turn it off. Simmons: Hey, I got a great idea, how 'bout if someone else does somethin' for once. I'm workin' here! Grif: Heuh, I'll do it. Grif hits the light and we hear radio sounds Tucker: Hello! Come in Command! Do you read Command? Why isn't anyone answering!? Grif: What should I say? Simmons: Who the fuck cares, just get rid of him. Grif: Um, hello. Uh, this is Command. Go ahead. Tucker: Finally! Hey! This is a distress call! We need help down here ASAP! Mayday, and all that shit! Grif: Oh, yeah, uh, sorry dude, there's no-one here to take your call right now. Tucker: What!? Grif: Can I take a message? Tucker: Dude that's bullshit. You guys suck. Grif: Is that the message? Tucker: No it's not the message asshole! Tell them, we found what we're looking for, and it's under the sand. Send, help, now. Simmons: (whispering) What the hell is he talking about? Grif: (whispering) Who the fuck knows? (speaking) Under, sand. Uh okay. I got it. As soon as they get back I'll be sure to grab them and uh, slip it to 'em. Tucker: Yeah, slip it to 'em! Bow chicka bow wow. Grif: ...What'd you say? Sound of explosion Tucker: Oh shit, gotta go! Grif: Was that who I think it was? Caboose: Did somebody here just say something? Back to Church and Wash Washington: Look, you can resist this all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I need your help to beat the Meta. Church: Why me? Washington: Who else, Church? Church: Why not Tex? She's a ghost, like me. Use her. Washington: But she's not you. Even if I could find her, even if she's still alive I don't think I could trust her. Tex is... confusing. The Director and Councilor always worked so closely with her, she was, like... their favourite. Church: You sound jealous. What's the matter, Daddy didn't love you enough? Washington: We were a competitive group. We had to be. But she always had special treatment from our superiors. There has to be a reason for that. She is... she's... I don't know what she is. Church: Uhuh, what? You don't know something? I thought you knew everything? Washington: No Church, I don't know everything. You're not going to get all the answers you want. But what I do know is that the Meta and this program are an enormous danger to everyone. And we just need to do what's expected of us. Do you think you can- An alarm starts going off Church: Oh great! What is that? Washington: We've been found out. Quick, grab Epsilon. I'll lead us out. Keep your head down. Church: Okay, but if this fucking thing sends out any more images, I'm gonna throw it in the nearest trash can. Cut to the Reds and Caboose, with the alarm still going off Caboose: Does anyone else hear that? Grif: Yes, we all hear it Caboose. Sarge: Simmons, did you do that? Simmons: I don't think so. Hope not. Caboose: Uh, red guys? Uhm, white guys are coming? Aaand, they look mad. One of the approaching white guys throws a grenade at the building, and the grenade explodes Caboose: Really, mad. Sarge: Grif, close those shutters! Grif: On it. The shutters close. Hey, Grif figured out how to do something right! Simmons: Here, I got it! This is every bit of information about the Blues and their soldiers! Sarge: Can you erase it? Simmons: I can, but Sarge maybe we should think about this for a moment. What happens if we delete the Blues? Sarge: It means they never existed. Simmons: But did you ever stop to think, what does it mean to be red if there is no blue? If they never existed what's the purpose of even having a red army if there's no-one for us to fight? Do you understand what I mean? It's like, flip sides of the same- Sarge steps forward and pushes the button - Blues Deleted Simmons: ...coin. Sarge: What it means is what it's always meant. We rule, they suck. Don't over-analyze it you pussy. Grif: Oh my God. Where's Caboose? Sarge: What in the- Simmons: Where did he go? *gasp* You don't think that deleting him from the computer somehow altered the fabric of reality and removed him from- Caboose: Hey guys. I was just tryin' to find the bathroom. Church always has me go before a big battle. He hates when I ask to go in the middle of one. Simmons: Oh... Sarge: Did you want to finish your thought, Simmons? Simmons: Naw that's okay, I'm- I'm cool. Grif: Come on dude, tell us more about the reality bending computer. I'm hanging on your every word. Simmons: I don't wanna talk about it. Sarge: How do we turn this damn alarm off? Maybe it's one of those clap things. Sarge claps twice and the alarm stops Sarge: There we go. Video thumb|382px|left References Category:Episodes Category:Reconstruction